For a Thousand Times
by EXOST Panda
Summary: "Aku takut, hyung... aku hanya takut Luhan terlalu lelah untuk mengingatku lagi..."/"Baekkie... aku jahat ne..?"/"Saranghae, Hunnie... nan jeongmal saranghae..." /HunHan/GS/


_Satu kali, dua kali, puluhan, ratusan, hingga ribuan kali perasaan itu diulang tanpa rasa jenuh. Mungkin banyak orang menganggap itu hal konyol dan sia-sia saja jika dilakukan. Tapi siapa yang tahu kekuatan seseorang dalam menjalani sesuatu?_

_Mungkin mereka tampak lemah dalam hal fisik, tetapi hati mereka kuat. Mungkin mereka tampak naïf karena terlalu berharap, tapi itulah yang membuat mereka dapat bertahan._

_Sekadar senyuman tipis dapat memberikan bekali lipat kebahagiaan. Tak perlu barang mewah yang memiliki nilai terlampau tinggi. Cukup satu hal saja yang menjadi pusat kebahagiaan dalam hidup. Itu adalah—_

—_Cinta yang tulus dan kuat bagai permata, yang tak akan hancur walaupun beribu pedang menggoresnya._

**.**

**For a Thousand Times**

**Casts: HunHan, Other.**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, lil' bit Angst.**

**Warning: Gender Switch, Typo(s).**

**Disc: All casts belong to themselves and God. I just own the Plot.**

_**Dedicated for Wolf, nae sarang.**_

**.**

**EXOST Panda's Original**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.:: For a Thousand Times ::.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Seoul, Samsung Hospital, 2013.**_

Ruangan yang didominasi oleh warna putih dan bau obat-obatan khas rumah sakit itu tampak lenggang. Hanya tampak seorang yeoja yang duduk menyandar pada kepala ranjang rumah sakit, yeoja yang telah menghuni ruangan ini sejak 3 bulan terakhir. Pandangan matanya tak pernah lepas dari butiran bunga es yang jatuh dari langit, yang seakan ingin menunjukkan keindahan wujudnya kepada yeoja itu.

Yeoja itu tersenyum walaupun yang ia lihat bukanlah peri yang bercahaya, yang mengepakkan sepasang sayap indahnya untuk berpulang ke dunia fantasi. Itu hanya butiran-butiran salju berwarna yang menorehkan kenangan samar pada hati dan ingatannya. Kenangan yang perlahan akan ia lupakan bersama kenangan lainnya, seiring berjalannya waktu dan perputaran bumi yang mengelilingi sang surya.

"Lu…"

"Nuguya..?" Tanya yeoja itu, Luhan, saat kedua matanya menangkap seorang namja yang kini berjalan mendekatinya.

Senyuman kecil terukir pada wajah putih tanpa cacat milik namja itu. "Kau lupa lagi, hm?" Ucap namja itu lirih, dan mendapat tatapan sarat akan kebingungan dari Luhan.

"Sehun, aku Oh Sehun…" Jelas Sehun sembari menggenggam jemari Luhan.

"Se… hun?"

"Masih belum ingat ne..?" Tanyanya dengan nada kecewa yang sangat kentara.

Luhan menundukkan kepalanya, "Mianhae…"

"Gwaenchana…" Sehun mengusap surai cokelat madu milik Luhan. "Kau mau berjalan-jalan di luar, hm?"

"Apakah boleh?" Tanya yeoja pemilik _Deer eyes_ tersebut.

"Tentu saja. Aku sudah meminta ijin pada uisa," Terangnya. "Cepat ganti bajumu dengan baju yag disediakan eomma ne? Aku akan menunggumu di luar." Lanjut Sehun lembut. Namja itu mengecup puncak kepala Luhan sebelum meninggalkan yeoja itu keluar dari ruangan.

Sepeninggal Sehun, Luhan tidak menggerakkan tubuhnya sedikitpun untuk beberapa saat. Tangannya menyentuh puncak kepalanya, tempat dimana Sehun mengecupnya. Ribuan kupu-kupu seakan berterbangan di dalam perutnya, degup jantungnya terpacu cepat, dan aliran darahnya seakan berkumpul pada wajahnya, menciptakan semburat berwarna merah di pipi, yang tentunya terlihat sangat kontras dengan kulit putihnya.

Tak lama setelah itu, ia mengganti pakaiannya dengan sweater berwarna _soft pink_, legging hitam, dan sepatu _boots_ bertali berwarna putih yang memiliki aksen bulu dan pita yang manis. _Muffler_ berwarna hitam yang melingkari lehernya juga turut menyempurnakan penampilannya.

"Lu, kau sudah siap?" Tanya Sehun dari luar ruangan.

"Ne… " Jawab Luhan seraya berjalan keluar dari ruangan rawatnya.

Sehun terdiam sebentar untuk mengamati penampilan Luhan, dan tersenyum kecil setelahnya.

"Waeyo? Apa… penampilanku aneh?"

Suara tawa kecil terlontar dari mulut Sehun, "Aniya… kau cantik." Ucapnya sambil mengenakan mantel beraksen _vintage_ pada Luhan.

Lagi. Perasaan hangat yang sangat familier menjalar dan memenuhi bagian hati Luhan. Perasaan yang entah mengapa sangat ia rindukan. Sebersit kenangan muncul dalam benaknya, kenangan yang ia lupakan, yang akan dia ingat, namun juga yang akan ia lupakan lagi untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Kajja, Xiao Lu…"

Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan dan menyelusupkan jari-jarinya diantara jemari Luhan dengan erat. Seakan jika ia melepaskannya barang sedetik saja, Luhan akan lenyap dan menghilang begitu saja.

Yeoja itu tersenyum manis. Kebahagiaan tiada tara meletup memenuhi dadanya. Ia merasa aman dalam genggaman Sehun, bahkan ia berpikir walaupun badai salju menerpa, ia akan tetap aman jika tangannya tetap dalam genggaman Sehun. Satu hal yang dapat ia simpulkan…

Ia telah jatuh cinta… Sekali lagi, pada orang yang sama…

.

.

.

.

**Oh Sehun.**

...

"Whoa~ yeppeuda!" Seru Luhan senang.

Sehun berjalan di sisi Luhan, kedua tangan mereka terpaut, seakan tak akan ada seorang pun yang dapat memisahkan mereka.

"Kau suka?"

Luhan mengangguk, "Ne! Na jinjja joha~!"

Jawaban ceria Luhan menggetarkan hati namja di hadapannya. '_Kuharap saat esok datang, kau tetap tersenyum seperti ini, Lu…'_ Batin Sehun.

Luhan tak hentinya menarik Sehun untuk berkeliling Nami Island. Sesekali, mereka berhenti di tempat dimana Joon Sang dan Yu Jin (dua pemeran tokoh utama _Winter_ _Sonata'_) berkencan. Salju yang menumpuk di sekitar mereka turut menambahkan kesan romantis bagi mereka dan juga para pengunjung lainnya.

Tak lama mereka berjalan, hingga kaki mereka terhenti saat seseorang memanggil mereka.

"Chogi, _agasshi_…"

"Eo? Naega?" Tanya Luhan seraya menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Orang —yang tampaknya semacam petugas di Nami— itu mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Nde, _agasshi_…Kalian berdua pasangan, bukan?_"_

Luhan tampak panik. Ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Sementara itu, Sehun mengangguk, "Ne, kami pasangan." Jawabnya. Luhan membelalak tak percaya.

"Sehun—"

"Ah, geurae. Apa kalian ingin berpose dan berfoto di tempat ini?" Tanya petugas itu, memotong perkataan Luhan. "Ini adalah tempat dimana Joon Sang dan Yu Jin berciuman," Terangnya.

Sehun tersenyum kecil, "Jinjja?" Mata namja itu melirik Luhan yang panik di sebelahnya, "Arasseo, kami mau."

"Mwo!?"

"Tak apa, kan? Kajja," Ajak Sehun setelah sebelumnya menyerahkan kamera pada petugas itu.

Sehun dan Luhan mendudukkan diri pada kursi kayu yang menurut banyak orang adalah tempat dimana _scene_ Joon Sang dan Yu Jin berciuman. Di hadapan mereka, meja kayu tertutupi oleh timbunan salju tipis, dan dua boneka salju diletakkan berhimpitan, seakan menggambarkan _scene_ antara Joon Sang dan Yu Jin saat itu.

"Se-sehun… apa kau serius…?" Tanya Luhan.

Sehun mengangguk yakin, "Ne, aku serius."

"Tapi—"

Ucapan Luhan terpotong, tepat pada saat bibir Sehun jatuh di atas bibirnya. Hanya berlangsung beberapa detik, namun hal itu menyebabkan kedua pipinya memerah. Sesaat setelah Sehun menjauhkan wajahnya, Luhan menunduk dalam, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah karena malu.

Petugas itu menyerahkan kamera kembali pada Sehun, lalu kembali pada pekerjaannya seperti semula, menawarkan jasa untuk memotret para pasangan seperti Sehun dan Luhan.

"Lu, waeyo?" Tanya Sehun seraya mengangkat wajah Luhan.

Luhan merasa wajahnya semakin memanas, "A-aniya! Nan gwaenchana," Ucap Luhan gugup saat matanya bertemu dengan mata Sehun.

Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan tertawa, "Ne, ne. Arasseo, _Deer_… Kajja, kita pergi ke tempat lain." Ujarnya. Sehun melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang Luhan, posesif.

Detik itu juga, Luhan berharap dunia berhenti berputar dan waktu berhenti berjalan.

…

Menit demi menit berlalu menjadi jam, dan langit mulai menunjukkan warna jingga yang indah. Sehun dan Luhan melangkah keluar dari restoran _**Villa Sortino**_, yang merupakan salah satu restoran yang popular di daerah Itaewon.

"Sehun-ah, kemana lagi kita akan pergi?" Tanya Luhan dengan mata berbinar layaknya anak kecil, sesaat setelah Sehun menjalankan mobilnya. Tampaknya, Luhan mulai melupakan kejadian saat mereka berada di Nami Island siang tadi.

Sehun mengusap rambut Luhan, "Kita akan ke jembatan Banpo."

"Eo? Apa yang menarik dari… umm, sebuah jembatan?"

"Sebentar lagi _Rainbow Fountain_ akan dimulai disana. Kau pasti akan menyukainya, Lu."

"_Rainbow Fountain_?"

"Ne, _Rainbow Fountain_. Kau akan melihatnya nanti." Ujar Sehun.

'_Kenapa… kenapa rasanya aku pernah pergi ke tempat itu? Apa hanya perasaanku saja?' _Pikir Luhan.

"Lu, waeyo?"

Luhan tersentak pelan, "A-ah? Ne?"

"Waeyo, Lu? Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Tanya Sehun.

"Aniya… aku hanya merasa pernah pergi ke jembatan itu.."

"Jinjja?"

"Ne, jinjja," Jawab Luhan, dan mendapat senyuman tipis dari Sehun.

'_Mungkin kau akan mengingatku lagi jika aku membawamu ke tempat itu… ya, mengingatku lagi…'_

_._

_._

'_untuk kesekian kalinya…'_

…

_Rainbow Fountain _baru saja dimulai beberapa detik yang lalu. Luhan tak berhenti menatap kagum pancuran air berwarna-warni itu. Sehun yang duduk tepat disisinya tersenyum melihat Luhan yang terkagum dengan iluminasi air mancur yang mungkin dapat disandingkan dengan iluminasi lampu pada menara _Eiffel_ di Paris, Perancis.

Tetapi, senyuman itu menghilang saat menatap Luhan-nya menitikkan air mata.

"Lu…"

Luhan menolehkan kepalanya kearah Sehun dan memeluk namja itu erat, "Hunnie… jeongmal mianhae… aku melupakanmu lagi… mianhae_,_ Hunnie…" Ucap Luhan di sela isak tangisnya.

"Sshh.. gwaenchana_,_ Chagi…" Ujar Sehun menangkan. Ia mengusap bahu Luhan perlahan.

Bahu Luhan bergetar menahan tangis yang tak kunjung berhenti, "Tapi, Hunnie… aku sudah melupakanmu lagi untuk kesekian kalinya… Mianhae.."

"Jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, Lu…" Ujar Sehun dengan tatapan yang sarat akan kesedihan.

"Luhan…" Sehun menangkup kedua pipi Luhan, guna mengangkat wajah yeoja itu. Sepasang _Obsidian_ hitam kelamnya menatap dalam iris kecoklatan Luhan.

"Walaupun kau akan melupakanku berkali-kali, itu bukan masalah… aku akan mengingatkanmu lagi tentangku, tentang kenangan kita…"

Luhan mengangguk pelan. Yeoja itu menggigit bibirnya, menahan isakan yang mencoba memberontak untuk keluar dari mulutnya.

…

"Lulu~! Bogoshipeo!" Seru Baekhyun seraya memeluk Luhan.

Luhan yang mendapat serangan mendadak dari sahabat kecilnya tak dapat mengelak sedikitpun. "B-baekhyun-ah… Se.. sesakhh"

"Baekkie, kau mau membunuh pasien rumah sakit, eoh?" Tanya seorang namja bertubuh jangkung.

Baekhyun mempout-kan bibirnya sebal, "Nee, Pabo Dobi! Arasseo!"

Luhan dan Chanyeol tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Baekhyun. Suasana hangat melingkupi ruangan itu. Suara tawa terdengar mendominasi saat Chanyeol melontarkan candaan ataupun bertingkah konyol di hadapan kedua yeoja itu.

"Annyeong…" Suara bernada rendah terdengar seiring pintu kayu terayun terbuka.

Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum —sedikit— berlebihan, "Annyeong Hun-ah, Kris!"

"Ne," Balas kedua namja itu bersamaan, dengan nada datar.

"Yak! Tak bisakah kalian tersenyum sedikit?" Protes Chanyeol kesal. _Well_, siapa yang tidak kesal jika telah menyapa dengan ramah tetapi dibalas dengan kata 'Ne'?

Sehun menggeleng kecil, "Tak ada gunanya tersenyum kepadamu, Park," Sehun melangkahkan kakinya mendekati ranjang Luhan.

"Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini, Lu?" Tanya namja berkulit putih itu dengan diiringi senyuman, dan tentu saja sikapnya yang berbeda itu menerima protes yang lebih dari sebelumnya.

"Kau tak adil, maknae!" Seru Chanyeol sebal.

"Aku selalu adil, Yeol hyung."

"Ani! Kau tersenyum pada Luhan, tetapi tidak padaku!"

"Karena yeojachingu-ku dia, bukan kau," Sehun berujar santai.

"Tapi aku hyung-mu, Sehun-ah~" Uh oh. Chanyeol mulai merajuk rupanya.

"Lalu?"

"Ish! Kau menyebalkan sekali!"

Baekhyun memutar kedua bola matanya malas, "Dobi, hentikan." Yeoja mungil itu menarik tangan Chanyeol untuk menjauh dari Sehun, tepat di saat Chanyeol tampak ingin memukul kepala dongsaeng kesayangannya.

"Biarkan aku memukulnya sedikit, Baekkie," Ucap Chanyeol —yang tentunya hanya bercanda— kepada Baekhyun.

Kris menatap datar perilaku Chanyeol, "Hentikan itu, Park. Kau tampak sangat konyol."

"Ish, hyung!"

Kris hanya membalas sahutan Chanyeol dengan tatapan dingin, tanpa kata-kata sedikitpun.

"Umm… chogiyo…"

Seluruh mata menatap kearah Luhan, hingga membuat yeoja itu menunduk malu.

"Waeyo, Lulu?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Luhan mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Sehun yang berdiri tepat di sebelahnya. "Neo.. neo nuguya?" Ucapnya perlahan, tetapi ucapan itu seakan petir yang menyambar di siang bolong bagi seluruh orang di ruangan itu, terutama Sehun.

Baekhyun menatap sendu sahabatnya, "Lu… ini Sehun. Apa kau tidak ingat?"

"Sehun… nugu?" Tanya Luhan bingung.

"Lu…"

"Baek, kau bantu Luhan ne? Aku, Chanyeol, dan Sehun akan keluar sebentar. Mungkin tak lama lagi Tao akan aka s," Kris menepuk pelan bahu Baekhyun, dan dibalas anggukan kecil oleh yeoja itu.

"Kajja, Hun, Yeol." Chanyeol mengangguk dan mengikuti Kris keluar dari ruangan, meninggalkan Sehun yang masih terpaku di tempatnya.

Sehun mengusap rambut Luhan sejenak, "Aku akan segera kembali, Lu…" Dikecupnya pipi Luhan dengan aka s. "Kuharap kau akan mengingatku lagi…" Lanjutnya seraya melangkah keluar dari ruangan.

Sepeninggal Sehun, Luhan tak berhenti menyentuh pipinya. Lagi, lagi, dan lagi, perasaan yang sebenarnya aka sing baginya itu muncul ke permukaan.

"Baekkie… Sehun…"

Baekhyun tersenyum getir, "Kau ingin tahu siapa Sehun, Lulu?" Tanya Baekhyun lembut.

Luhan menatap Baekhyun sejenak. "Umm… Ne, Baekkie."

"Geurae. Aku akan menceritakan tentang Sehun padamu…"

…

Sehun menghela nafasnya berat. Kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk menahan kepalanya yang terasa sakit karena begitu banyak hal yang dipikirkan olehnya.

"Hun, gwaenchana?" Tanya Kris khawatir.

Sehun mengangguk lemah, "Ne, hyung. Nan gwaenchana…" Ucapnya dengan nada sedih yang sangat kentara.

"Hun… Luhan pasti bisa pulih. Kau hanya perlu terus mendukungnya…" Chanyeol mengusap bahu Sehun lembut, berusaha member kekuatan.

"Tapi rasanya sakit, hyung… berapa kali lagi dia akan melupakanku? Berapa ratus kali lagi…? Kenapa dia harus menderita penyakit ini… Wae..?" Lirih namja berkulit putih itu. Air mata menggenang di kedua pelupuk matanya, seakan memperlihatkan betapa berat dan sakitnya ia selama memikul bebannya seorang diri.

"Aku takut, hyung… aku hanya takut Luhan terlalu lelah untuk mengingatku lagi…" Lanjutnya.

Tentu saja Chanyeol dan Kris mengerti dengan apa yang dirasakan oleh Sehun. Bagaimana tidak? Hanya dengan membayangkan kekasih mereka melupakan mereka sudah sangat menyakitkan, walaupun mereka tidak mengalaminya secara nyata. Di satu sisi, mereka sedih melihat beban berat yang harus dibawa oleh Sehun. Tetapi di sisi lainnya, mereka kagum pada _maknae_ mereka.

Jika saja mereka berada di posisi Sehun, mungkin mereka tak akan bisa bertahan sejauh ini. Mengingatkan kekasih mereka tentang diri mereka setiap harinya, dan rela dilupakan sangat cepat. Hingga mereka harus terus-menerus berusaha agar diingat, walau hanya sekedar nama kecil mereka.

Kris menatap Sehun iba, "Hun-ah, kau harus optimis, hm? Kami tahu ini berat untukmu… tapi kami akan selalu ada di sampingmu," Ujarnya.

"Ne, Kris hyung benar, Sehun-ah," Chanyeol mengangguk. "Kami akan terus mendukungmu!"

Sehun tersenyum kecil. Dia tahu kedua hyung-nya pasti menopangnya. Tak hanya hyung-nya, tetapi juga sahabat-sahabatnya, dan juga noona-deulnya. Mereka tak pernah sekalipun lelah menyemangatinya beberapa tahun belakangan ini, semenjak saat dimana Luhan mulai kehilangan memorinya secara perlahan.

"Ne… gomawo, hyung-deul.."

Chanyeol menepuk bahu Sehun, "Ya! Tersenyumlah, Oh Sehun!" Seru namja itu seraya tersenyum lebar.

"Kau sangat berisik, hyung," Ucap Sehun. Seringai tampak tercetak jelas pada wajahnya.

"Dan kau tahu? Kau adalah dongsaeng palig menyebalkan yang pernah ku kenal," Sinis Chanyeol.

"Menurutku, yang paling menyebalkan itu kau, Park pabo," celetuk Kris spontan, hingga mengundang tawa dari Sehun dan tatapan kesal dari Chanyeol.

Setidaknya, Sehun melupakan bebannya sejenak.

…

_**Meanwhile**_**…**

"Ji-jinjjayo..?" Tanya Luhan.

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Ne, Lulu… kau tahu? Aku tidak akan pernah berbohong untuk hal-hal seperti ini…"

Sekelebat memori terlintas pada benak Luhan. Air mata kembali jatuh menuruni pipinya, seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. "Baekkie… aku jahat ne..?"

"M-mwo? Apa maksudmu, Lu…" Tanya Baekhyun lirih.

Luhan terisak pelan, "Aku jahat, Baek… aku selalu melupakan Sehun… bahkan setiap hari berganti aku melupakannya…" Kedua tangannya terangkat untuk mengusap kedua matanya yang telah basah oleh air mata.

Seketika, Luhan merasa hangat. Baekhyun memeluknya sangat erat, "Lu… jangan berpikir begitu, ne? Walaupun kau melupakannya, kau masih bisa mengingatnya kembali..."

"Tapi, Baek… itu hanya akan menyakitinya…" Ucap Luhan. Suara yeoja itu terdengar bergetar karena menahan tangis. Kedua lengan kurusnya terulur memeluk tubuh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengusap rambut Luhan. Yeoja yang usianya terpaut 2 tahun darinya itu tampak rapuh dari luar maupun dari dalam dirinya sendiri. "Mungkin Sehun memang akan merasakan sakit, Lu… percaya padanya, ne? Sehun tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, apapun keadaannya…"

"Jinjjayo..?"

"Eum," Baekhyun mengangguk. "Ini hanya rintangan, Lu. Kalian pasti bisa melalui rintangan ini berdua…" Lanjutnya.

Luhan tersenyum miris, "Baek, kau tahu? Penyakit ini tak semudah itu untuk sembuh… bahkan belum pernah ada orang yang menemukan cara untuk mengobati _Parkinson_…"

"Walaupun belum ada cara untuk mengatasi penyakit ini, kau masih bisa bertahann hidup, Luhannie… demi keluargamu, Sehun, juga kami semua…"

"Ne… arasseo, Baek-ah," Lirih Luhan.

"Cheon—"

"LULU-JIE!" Seru seorang yeoja dari ambang pintu.

"—ma…" Baekhyun menatap tajam sosok yang sangat dikenalnya itu, "Yak! Jangan berteriak di rumah sakit, Wu Zi Tao!"

Yeoja itu, Tao, mempoutkan bibirnya kesal, "Baoxian-jie, margaku 'Huang' bukan 'Wu'!"

"Wu Zi Tao, Wu zi Tao~" Ejek Baekhyun.

"Ish! Jie-jie!" Tao merengek kesal.

"Baekhyun-ah, jangan mengganggu Tao seperti itu…" Tegur Luhan pelan.

Mata Tao berbinar senang, "Lulu-jie yang terbaik!" seru Tao seraya memeluk erat jie-jie kesayangannya itu.

"Ne, Tao-er…" Luhan membalas pelukan Tao dan tertawa kecil.

Baekhyun memutar kedua bola matanya malas, "Ada apa kau kemari, Wu Zi Panda?"

"Jie, margaku—"

"Huang. Ne, aku tahu." Potong Baekhyun.

"Jie-jie menyebalkan!"

"Oh ya? Wu Zi Tao~"

"Jie-jie!"

Seketika, ruangan itu penuh dengan teriakan Tao dan Baekhyun yang bersahutan, dan terkadang juga disusul oleh tawa Luhan yang melihat tingkah kedua dongsaeng-nya.

…

_**18.35 p.m**_

"Seharusnya jie-jie melihat ekspresi Yifan-ge dan ChanLi-ge saat itu!" Ucap Tao bersemangat. Luhan tertawa kecil melihatnya.

Baekhyun mengangguk, membenarkan. "Wajah mereka saat itu sangat lucu, terutama Yifan oppa!"

"Eo, jinjja?" Ujar seseorang menginterupsi cerita kedua yeoja itu.

Baekhyun dan Tao menoleh bersamaan. Keduanya tersenyum kikuk saat mendapatkan Yifan dan Chanyeol berdiri tepat di belakang mereka.

"Ge-gege…"

"Yeollie…"

"Kalian sudah selesai membicarakan kami berdua?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

"A-ah ne…" Jawab Baekhyun.

Kris menarik tangan Tao pelan, "Kajja, Tao. Kita pulang."

"Wae? Aku masih merindukan Lulu-jie," Tolak Tao secara tidak langsung.

"Ini sudah sore, Tao. Kau masih bisa berkunjung kesini besok…" Ucap Kris, mencoba member pengertian pada Tao. Tao mempoutkan bibirnya, tetapi juga menganggukkan kepalanya, tanda menyetujui Kris.

"Kajja, Baekkie. Kita juga harus pulang," Ajak Chanyeol.

Mereka berjalan beriringan keluar ruangan, meninggalkan Sehun dan Luhan di dalam kamar tersebut.

"Gege, Jie-jie… aku tidak tega melihat Lulu-jie dan Sehunnie seperti ini…" Lirih Tao pada Kris, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Kris mengusap kepala Tao, "Tenanglah… mereka pasti bisa menghadapi semuanya…", dan dibalas anggukan setuju dari Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

.

Sementara itu, di dalam ruangan. Sehun memeluk Luhan dan mengusap rambut yeoja itu dengan lembut. Luhan menutup matanya, menyamankan dirinya dalam pelukan Sehun.

"Sehunnie…" Panggil Luhan pelan.

"Mm?"

Luhan memeluk Sehun, "Mianhae…"

"Waeyo, Lu?" Tanya Sehun. Tangan namja itu berhenti mengusap rambut Luhan.

"Aniya… aku hanya ingin meminta maaf. Mian aku selalu melupakanmu…"

Sehun mengecup puncak kepala Luhan, "Gwaenchana, Lu… Gwaenchana jinjja…"

Hening. Luhan tampak kembali tenggelam dalam pikirannya, sementara Sehun kini mempererat pelukannya pada pinggang yeoja itu.

"Hunnie?"

"Ne, _Deer_?"

"Kau tahu? Berapa kali pun aku melupakanmu, aku selalu jatuh cinta sekali lagi padamu…" Ujar Luhan, senyum terpatri dengan manis pada wajahnya. "Aku berjanji, walaupun ribuan kali aku akan melupakanmu… Ribuan kali juga aku akan jatuh cinta padamu, berkali-kali… aku akan selalu mencintaimu…"

"Aku tahu…" Sehun menatap lurus ke dalam mata Luhan.

"Saranghae, Hunnie… Nan jeongmal saranghae…"

"Nado jeongmal saranghae, Lu…"

.

.

.

_Sesekali aku ingin menyerah, puluhan kali aku menyakitimu, ratusan kali air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mataku, dan ribuan kali aku terjatuh karena lelah yang menyerangku…_

_Tapi selamanya, rasa itu tak akan pernah berubah…_

_Rasa cinta itu akan terus abadi,_

_Walau jarak dan waktu memisahkan… _

**For a thousand times, I'll be here..**

**For a thousand times…**

**I'll always love you…**

.

.

.

.

**END**

**.**

**.**

_**.:Hye's Corner:.**_

Eotteokhae?

_Cheesy, Angst, Hurts._

Apa karena Hye terlalu melankolis, hingga ceritanya jadi gini? _Sesange_… Fic ni harusnya full-of-happiness. :'

Atau mungkin karena keadaan akhir" ini jadi sebab? Senang-sedih-galau(?) bercampur jadi satu, biarpun mungkin lebih banyak sedih ketimbang senang (ha-ha!).

Firstly, thanks to B, A, and double O! Support kalian semua kelewat berarti/? Terutama Bekkon3 mengingat tahun depan semua terpisah jauh. Dan Hye terdampar berdua sama Xiao mei abstrak a.k.a /? Haha.

Satu hal yang sangat-amat-teramat Hye benci di dunia ini, perpisahan. Biarpun pepatah bilang 'dimana ada pertemuan pasti ada perpisahan'. Terpisah jauh dari sahabat itu… entahlah. Sakit? Iya. Sepi? Iya.

I'll miss you, BABO!

**2****nd****.**

**Happy 8****th**** Monthsarry, Wolf~! ^^**

Sudah sejauh ini ya ternyata? Ga kebayang xD

_Wishlist_-nya belakangan ya? Kalau tulis di A/N nanti diamuk massa/?

_**Last,**_

Thanks for reading, readers-deul! Hehe. Thanks for ur support :D

.

.

_With Lots of Love,_

_Eunhye Lee_


End file.
